


Компенсация

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, M/M, Russian, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для СС на заявку: Нейт/Рэй, вместе курить косяк, молчать, думать о людях, которых они любят. Легкий налет ангста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Компенсация

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepSpindles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/gifts).



Рэй понял, что Нейту хреново, как только он его увидел. На всех этих встречах их взвода раз в полгода, как на встречах анонимных алкоголиков, все раскрываются, обнимают друг друга приветственно, смахивают скупые мужские слезы из уголков глаз. Только значков за год трезвости здесь не дают и пить можно. Вот и напиваются, будто это последний день на Земле.

Нейт скован по всем фронтам. Все еще старается не смеяться над шутками Рэя о начальстве, которое уже давно бывшее для всех присутствующих, как будто кто-то еще держит его яйца в стальной хватке субординации. Обычно когда рядом с Фиком сидит Майк, он трепет его по плечу и что-то шепчет на ухо. Только тогда Нейт расслабляется. Но на этом собрании ПТСРовцев, тщательно маскируемое под встречу бывших сослуживцев, Ганни не смог приехать. И теперь Персону отчетливо видно, что не все так безоблачно в жизни ЭлТи, как хотелось бы думать. 

Поэтому Рэй-Рэй говорит: «Пока, большой гей Брэд», и хватает за локоть Фика на парковке возле бара. Все уже настолько пьяны и сосредоточены на том, чтобы не блевануть в душном салоне такси, что никто не замечает непривычную диспозицию. Обычно Брэд и Рэй уезжают вместе — радист всегда ночует у своего сержанта. А Ганни на своей машине подбрасывает Нейта до мотеля.

\- Нейт, давай прокатимся до тебя.

Трудно сказать, что Фик видит в глазах Персона, но согласно кивает и ничего не говорит. Не спрашивает, зачем и куда. Просто садится в свое такси, а рядом за ним, бранясь, залезает Рэй. В салоне пахнет алкоголем; их коленки соприкасаются. У Нейта слишком прямая спина, и взгляд такой, словно он смотрит через прицел во вражеской зоне.

Первым делом в номере Нейта Рэй открывает все окна нараспашку, чтобы не воняло дешевыми чистящими средствами, сыростью и плесенью из ванной. 

Фик садится на кровать и внимательно смотрит на Персона. Тот улыбается весь: позой, глазами, ямочками на щеках, губами и неровным рядом зубов. Хитрый и довольный — современное воплощение змея-искусителя. 

Он ловким движением вынимает старый портсигар и достает оттуда самокрутку. 

\- Пора расслабится ЭлТи, ты выглядишь отвратительно.

Несколько минут Фик пытается спорить, отнекивается. Качает головой, смотрит строго, по-командирски. Но Рэй уже зажигает косяк и вдыхает терпкий дым, все так же улыбаясь. Протягивает его Нейту и падает рядом на кровать. Хлопает по напряженной спине и, кажется, все понимает без слов.

\- Мы поколение людей, Нейт, которым трудно признать свои чувства. Мы привыкли прятаться. Копировать поведение окружающего мира, подстраиваться под социум. Нам легче трахнуть неизвестного нам человека, чем подставиться и открыть перед кем-то дорогим свою душу. Мы прогнили, брат. Сдохли еще при рождении. Хоть я и говорю это, я не исключение. 

Фик затягивается. Дым непривычно режет легкие. Он кашляет и передает косяк Рэю. Тот затягивается еще раз и посмеивается. 

У Нейта сбивает резкость изображения, и тело становится как из пластилина. Обстоятельства: туманность. 

Тело - податливое, непривычное. Прямая спина расслабляется, и ЭлТи падает рядом с Рэем, соприкасаясь с его горячим боком своим. Время начинает идти по-другому, замедляясь. Очень сильно замедляясь. Каждое слово Рэй произносит будто по часу.

\- Знаешь, я никогда не смогу сказать Брэду, что хотел бы просыпаться с ним по утрам. Это бы было столь по-гейски, что он бы оторвал мне башку. Пускай он и большой гей Брэд.

Рэй тихо хихикает. Нейт затягивается еще пару раз и чувствует размеренное дрожание тела рядом, выносящее волной в реальность. Кажется, что даже стены покачиваются. Фику кажется, что проходит целая неделя. Мысли текут мерзким гудроном. Черным, тягучим и вонючим. 

Нейт вспоминает Ганни, его уверенные большие руки. Его незримое подбадривание. И, божевсемогущий, как его не хватает. И не хватает его с утра, вечером и на важных переговорах на работе. И, черт подери, он готов отрезать себе язык, если это озвучит, - в постели. 

Он бы прикрыл бы лицо рукой, если бы не было так лениво поднимать эту самую руку. Рэй перестает смеяться, забирает косяк. Делает затяжку, и окурок исчезает где-то на тумбочке.

Проходят годы, пока Нейт ловит себя на мысли о том, что представляет обнаженного Майка в душе. Рядом с собой на этой пропахшей отбеливателем постели вместо Рэя. Фик бросает взгляд на Персона, тот лежит с закрытыми глазами. Его пальцы мелко дергаются, лежа поверх бедер в драных джинсах. Вздыбившаяся ширинка кричит о том, что Рэй уже давно мечтает о Колберте.

Еще пара тысячелетий требуется Нейту, чтобы подтянутся и перекинуть враз потяжелевшие конечности через Рэя, оседлать его бедра. ЭлТи — хороший командир, он знает, что нужно его подчиненному. Несколько часов он выстраивал эту теорию внутри своей головы, прорываясь через дурно пахнущий гудрон совестливых мыслей. Это же не ему нужно, правда?

Он сам закрывает глаза и в легкой, расслабленной круговерти ищет губы Рэя. С этого момента он целует Майка. А Персон целует Колберта. Все по расчету. Позиции распределены. 

Миллиарды лет тянутся в глубоком, мокром и по-мужски колючем поцелуе. Нейт трется о ширинку Рэя своей, очень медленно. Тот в ответ вскидывает бедра так же зажато и скованно. Видимо, его тело тоже прибивает к земле. Гравитация, ты опять победила...

И каждый кончает с чужим именем на губах. Забывая, где и кто они есть на самом деле. 

Рэй в зеленой траве прямо за хамви под палящим солнцем Ирака лежит под утомленным Брэдом и вдыхает солоноватый запах его пота. Нейт в теплой домашней постели лежит на разгоряченном Майке и мечтает о кофе. 

Еще пару часов, и Нейт скатывается с Рэя, чувствуя, как высыхает сперма в его штанах. И не хочет думать, как он проснется. Да он вообще думать не хочет, по телу растекается такая нега, что даже душа откликается каким-то спокойствием.

А потом все кончается. Почти целая эра сгорает, как данные на компьютере, которые не успели сохранить, а свет уже вырубился. 

Нейт с Рэем засыпают-отключаются.

Чтобы с утра принять душ по очереди, позавтракать и разойтись до следующей сходки анонимных молчунов и эмоциональных трусов.

Через два дня, сидя на работе, Нейт посмотрит из окна, увидит целующуюся парочку, и вспомнит Майка. И подумает, что Рэй делает сейчас почти то же самое.

\- Воистину, самое ужасное поколение, что порождала эта планета, - рассеянно скажет он, удивляя пробегающую мимо секретаршу.


End file.
